The News
by MyId
Summary: What Mrs. Mulder thinks of Scully... yeah


Title: The News  
  
Author: MyId  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, and they never will be. I just forgot to tell ya!  
  
Spoilers: End Game and uh The Blessing Way. I think.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Hey um...this is my first story and feedback, good or bad would be greatly appreciated.  
  
****************  
  
It was Bill who told me the news first. Then later, the FBI.  
  
That our son, Fox, had lost Samantha. Again. But this time, I knew it was his own choice. Bill told me.  
  
I don't understand it though. She had finally come home and Fox, who had spent his entire life looking for her, is...wrong. I mean, he should've been happy, thrilled. Instead he was sullen and suspicious. I have to admit I was a bit suspicious at first, myself. But Samantha knew things. And she did things, and she acted the way she was should have. Fox was on edge for a few days, until he came to see that his sister was back to stay, and that she was for real, not some holographic image or a figment of his overactive imagination. They talked a lot after that. They barely left each other's sight. But all too soon, he got back down to business and jumped right into his work. He pulled Samantha into some investigation that he and his partner were involved in. That's when things went downhill.  
  
His partner, I didn't know who she was at the time, went missing. Kidnapped by an alien shape-shifter. Apparently Fox hadn't told her what to look for. I suppose he hadn't known. God knows he would have told her though, judging from his reaction. He was frantic, as far as I gather. I only know what I've been told but I guess that his partner called, telling him that her captor wanted his sister and a trade would be arranged. And then the strangest thing happened. Fox agreed. I was told he pulled some strings and took as many precautions as possible to make sure the trade would go smoothly. That in the end, both Samantha and his partner would be safe. But it didn't turn out that way.  
  
From what I hear, he could've told Samantha to get back in the car and they could have left. That Bureau policy prohibits negotiating with kidnappers and that he would've been allowed to leave. But he made the switch. His own sister in exchange for his partner. His own flesh and blood who he'd looked for, for so long in exchange for a woman he had worked with, for less than two years, whom he apparently loathed when he first met and who was supposed to mean nothing to him. This I gathered from Bill who was in a fit of drunken rage at the time. Either way, things had obviously changed between his partner and him. And not for the better.  
  
I find myself thinking of her at times, and what Fox did for her. Would he have done it for me? I know he would have but I guess more importantly, would I have done it for him? Probably. Most likely. Maybe. No. Wait, how could I choose. I couldn't the first time, it was Bill who chose. He chose everything. Fox's partner is a lucky woman.  
  
****************  
  
Today, as I stand here in front of Bill's grave after the ceremony I find myself thinking again.  
  
I have heard what goes on in the basement. Snippets of conversations when I used to visit Bill. Messages from Fox. I used to get them regularly. But not so much anymore. I guess he's just too busy. I know of the crazy cases Fox investigates, and the not so crazy ones. But I will never tell him what I know. That would make things between us even worse. He probably cares for his partner more than his family. More than his sister for sure. And now, overtime, I've come to hate Fox's partner. She probably knew it was his sister he traded that time, she probably talked Fox into it. She may even be working with Them. I wouldn't doubt it. Fox has been tricked before. Diana Fowley springs to mind. But his partner now, is by far the worst. Who is it that can make him completely forget about his duties to his family and sacrifice his only sister? Someone pretty special, dangerous. Someone who can manipulate Fox and make him do anything. Although it might not be so hard. She must be very beautiful. Tall, leggy. Most likely a brunette. Typical. Anyone who looked like that would make men like putty in their hands. All I know for sure is that I hate her.  
  
I turn around and head for the car. Enough mourning for the men who are gone. My son and his father both gone within a short time. I sigh and I hear someone calling my name.  
  
"Mrs. Mulder?"  
  
I look up and see a young woman with red hair approaching me. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dana Scully, I work with your son."  
I stare at her for a moment. Fairly short, not excruciatingly gorgeous. Nothing like I pictured, yet I know that she is the infamous partner. I extend my hand politely and she takes it. "Um..." she continues, "I know what you may have heard from the F.B.I. but I have a very strong feeling that your son is going to be found."  
That gets my full attention. "Oh, my goodness gracious." "I think he's still alive." "How do you know?" "I just have a very strong feeling. And I promise I'll let you know anything about him as soon as I can." "Thank you." I look at her once more and as she walks away, I understand why my son is so captivated with her. I know she is true and is not involved with Them. There's something about her. About the way she carries herself, how she talks. She really cares about Fox and I now feel my hatred and anger towards her diminish significantly. Strange. But I guess that should be expected when you live the life I have led. 


End file.
